


Coprolalia

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has gone and cracked a few ribs, meaning he can barely move from lying on his good side, and doing anything intimate is pretty much ruled out. Fortunately Rick knows how to take care of him, and it doesn't hurt that Daryl gets turned on just from hearing his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprolalia

Rick knows Daryl’s been injured before. The scars told him more than words ever could and as he runs a hand up over Daryl’s hip, up further over a bandaged side, he knows that he will never be given access to all the stories. But right now it doesn’t matter, because Daryl is more than scars, bruises and a hidden past. Daryl is on his good side, half curled on the bunk, wincing at the pain from his cracked ribs that wracks him every so often. Behind him Rick can feel the cold of the prison wall through his shirt, and the warmth of Daryl’s back pressed to his chest in front. It’s a sensation of two extremes and he loves being able to see the side of Daryl that others can’t because it’s shielded from view.

Right now Daryl is practically immobilised. The cracked ribs hurt him every time he moves, and despite being offered painkillers Daryl had, as always, refused them. It leaves him unable to do more than lie still on his side, and Rick can’t help but enjoy the possibilities that brings up. So he shifts a little, careful not to hurt Daryl, pressed right up alongside his body and enjoying the warmth of it all.

With Daryl like this it means he can press an open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, sweeping his hair aside and nipping over his skin lightly. All Daryl can do is grunt and twitch, but he can’t move away, not that he wants to. “You know how fucking good you taste?” Rick murmurs into his neck, just enough to be heard by only Daryl.

Right now they were resting, the others of their group still milling about the main cell block beyond the curtain. Just hidden by a flimsy bit of fabric and nothing more. It makes Rick feel daring, makes him grin and press another kiss to the bare skin above the shirt collar before him. “You’re gonna lie there and you’re gonna let me take care of you tonight. Know you’re pissed you can barely move, but I’m gonna make this good. Cause you can’t get away from me now Daryl.”

Lately Daryl’s been overworking himself, with the addition of the Woodbury people he knows Daryl is uncomfortable, and after the loss of Merle, he can understand that he needs some privacy to grieve a man everyone else had hated. But he’s been pulling away from him and Rick knows that’s not good, not healthy, he is Daryl’s grounding force as much as the other man is his, and he knows that Daryl deserves some release. Before him the other man grunts, not a yes, not a no, but Daryl doesn’t pull back either. Doesn’t flinch when Rick’s hand continues down over his hip and slips around to begin unbuttoning his pants.

“Means I can do this and you can’t wriggle away from me.” Rick tells him, popping buttons free from their holes, flicking Daryl’s belt open enough that he can slide a hand through the open flies and reach in to cup at the other man’s crotch. Daryl makes a small noise, a murmur of want and Rick can feel as his hips twitch a little into his warm palm. It makes him smile, makes him lean a little closer and hook his chin over Daryl’s shoulder to continue talking to him.

“Can’t hide the way that you love hearing my voice Daryl.” He points out, and as if to prove the point Daryl moans a little. The smallest of noises, clearly one muffled by his own hand smothering his mouth. Rick kisses at his neck, shifts up to nip at his ear and can feel Daryl’s cock hardening in his grip. “Oh I know you love it, can feel it in you Daryl.” He continues.

Rick makes sure to keep his voice low, deep, and at the right tone of commanding that he knows Daryl loves when they’re together. He can read the other man well, he knows Daryl, and he knows exactly what he likes. “Know that you rub your cock and think about me. Know you suck my dick and can come just from getting to taste me.” He tells him, practically growls into Daryl’s ear and he loves the tiny mewl of want he gets in response. Daryl can’t move much, but he does move enough to press back, to be able to feel Rick’s hardening cock up against his ass.

“’s a shame you can’t move much, because there are a lot of things I want to do to you right now.” Rick tells him, and he wants Daryl to know exactly what he’d do, he wants the other man to picture it.

Slowly he begins moving his hand over Daryl, manipulating the fabric of his underwear until he can get Daryl’s cock free. So he can wrap his hand around his hard cock and ever so slowly begin stroking him. “Would love to just curl your legs up a bit more, slip my hand down your pants and feel how tight you are for me. Because it’s always for me ain’t it Daryl?” He growls, and he can feel every little twitch and gasp of Daryl’s body since they’re pressed together so closely.

“Rick…” Daryl manages to grunt, his voice low, hidden beneath lust but showing his need to keep this private.

Around them they can hear others chatting, moving about their day just behind the curtain in the doorway. Privacy was a luxury, but Rick knows the thought of being caught is only making Daryl leak over his fingers. It makes it feel more dangerous, and Rick loves that Daryl is trusting him so much, following him, letting him take control and own him like this. It makes him moan and rock his own hips up against Daryl’s still clothed backside, pressing his own hard cock over him.

“Yeah I’m the only one you’d open up for.” He continues, firm hand stroking over Daryl’s dick, enjoying the heat, the feel of him in his grip, how easy it was to get Daryl trembling against him. “Could do it you know? Right now, with everybody outside of the cell right there.” Rick scratches his stubble against Daryl’s skin, can feel him groan low in his throat. “Could wriggle my hands down, use one to spread you open and the other to press on your tight little hole.” Daryl shivers in his arms, grunting in a mix of pleasure and pain when any movement pulls on his ribs. It makes Rick squeeze around him more, milking his cock easily since Daryl is so turned on. “Yeah you’d fucking like that wouldn’t you Daryl?”

The other man is always so quiet, and Rick knows he needs to coax the answer from him if he wants one. Daryl may not be so aware of it, but he knows he gets off on this, on the coaxing, the questions, the dominance he’s showing and the slight tinge of humiliation over it all. Against him Daryl shivers, and Rick loves how his voice is tinged with lust, deeper than usual, caught in his throat as Daryl responds. “Yeah, fuck yeah Rick.” It’s barely a mumble, so quiet compared to the voices outside, but he loves hearing that need in Daryl’s voice.

“I could work you open so easy if I wanted to. Wouldn’t need anymore than my own spit neither, you’d open up for me, I know you never need much when you’re desperate.” Rick tells him, and he can feel how much Daryl is leaking, the mix of his touch and words seemingly enough to get him going. He’s leaking himself, his own dick hard and uncomfortable, but right now this is all about Daryl and Rick knows he can control this all the way to whatever end he wishes. Pumping his fist over Daryl’s cock, he slows it down for a moment, just wanting Daryl to get off over what he’s saying and not what he’s doing.

“Think about it Daryl, I could just ease your pants and underwear out of the way right now if I wanted to. You’d whine and protest, but I think we both know you’d want it, heck you’re rubbing your ass against my dick right now.” He points out, and Daryl doesn’t deny it, because even if he can’t move much, he is moving enough to rub back against him. His body trying to get what it’s craving, that pert ass shifting back to rub over his still covered cock. Daryl whimpers against him, a hand reaching back to grab a fistful of Rick’s shirt, trying to coax him into giving him what he wants.

Instead Rick remains steady, nipping at Daryl’s ear as he keeps his fist steady, giving him a grip to fuck with every twitch of his hips. “It would be so easy to just slide my cock right inside of you. When you’re like this, so open and easy to just fuck how ever I want. You’re lucky I’ve got more restraint than you, can control myself when you’re such a slut for it.” Rick growls, putting it all on Daryl and he can only groan when Daryl moves his hips enough to try and fuck his hand. It makes him grin, lets him know how right he is when Daryl’s cock is leaking all over him.

Daryl makes a whine, a small noise in the back of his throat, one of desperation since he can only move so much right now. His hips twitch back and forth, pushing the head of his cock through the tight grip of Rick’s fingers, but it’s not enough and Rick knows it’s got to be so unsatisfying. He keeps his hand steady, and he can feel each mumbled swear word fall from Daryl’s lips when he can’t get a full stroke over his whole cock. It must be frustrating, and Rick loves how much he is owning Daryl right now.

“Don’t think you’d even last long neither.” He mumbles, and he can feel the hitched breathing get faster as he slowly begins rubbing over Daryl properly. Not just making him do all the work, but giving long strokes from root to the tip of his cock. “Not when you’ve got yourself all worked up, wriggling yourself through my fist and then shoving back for my dick. I’d fuck you so slow though Daryl, really fucking deep and easy. You’d like that wouldn’t you? To be here, with my dick balls deep and you biting on your lip to keep from making too much noise.”

They’re muffled, Daryl really is biting on his lip, his body trembling against Rick’s own yet still giving the tiniest of movements forwards and back, trying to get more of what he wants. Rick groans deep into Daryl’s ear and he knows getting to hear him getting off on it too only makes it better for Daryl. “Rick please…” Daryl whispers, fingers clenched so tightly in Rick’s shirt, trying to pull him closer, trying to control some aspect of this when Rick knows really he loves giving it all up to him.                                                      

“God I’d fuck you deep and slow.” He tells him, pushing to grind against Daryl’s ass, fist moving over Daryl’s length and loving the bitten off moan that slips free from the other man’s lips. “Make you beg for it, but not in words. Can’t be too loud can we? Nah you wouldn’t even need me to pound you, you’d want it slow, want me grinding my dick into your fucking hole, not pulling back, just shoving further into you until you’re coming without me so much as touching your dick.”

Again there is a stifled whimper, Daryl hisses through his teeth and Rick rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, milks him, pushes him just that bit further until he can feel it. He can feel Daryl’s fingers clench in his shirt, can feel the bitten off moan trembling through his body, and can feel when with a final squeeze, Daryl comes over his fingers. Rick makes sure to milk his cock through it, stroking over him, squeezing ever last drop from his dick. Groaning in response, Rick buries his face in the back of Daryl’s neck, nipping and kissing him through it, feeling the full all over body shiver run through him.

“Yeah I know you Daryl, know how to play you, know how to work you until you’re coming undone.” Rick grunts, letting Daryl’s cock slip free from his fingers so he can move back enough to grab his own dick free from his pants. His fingers are wet, slippery with Daryl’s come and when he fists at his own length it only makes it easier. Groaning to himself he smothers it in Daryl’s shoulder, jerks at his dick, growls and fists himself until he’s coming, cock spilling itself over Daryl’s ass, staining his dark pants for the world to see. Marked up just for him. “Only for me.” He pants out, leaning his forehead onto Daryl’s shoulder and moaning lightly over it all.

They lay together, Rick placing open mouthed kisses over Daryl’s neck, Daryl letting out a gruff sigh before relaxing fully back into his body. Rick wipes the remnants of stickiness from his fingers on the sheets beneath them, they had enough water now to do laundry without a problem, so he doesn’t worry about it. He can’t wrap his arm around Daryl’s chest comfortably for the other man, so instead he wraps his fingers in the back of Daryl’s shirt, can feel the other man tug on the grip he has on Rick’s own, and that’s enough for them.

Maybe Daryl is immobile at the moment, fortunately for him he’s got Rick around to take care of his every need.


End file.
